


Oh, Golden Mornings

by StarkRogers



Series: Witcher Fic [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss kink, Top Aiden (The Witcher), Trans Character, Trans Lambert (The Witcher), Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: Established relationship. Aiden has noticed that Lambert seems to have a thing about needing to piss and finding it erotic. One lazy morning gives them a chance to explore it.(This is more about desperation and the way needing to piss enhances sensations, not about humiliation or anything like that.)
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Witcher Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054499
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	Oh, Golden Mornings

Lambert woke slowly, his knee poking out of the blankets of their bedrolls, slowly growing cold in the chilly morning air, and as he yanked it back under the covers he felt the dampness of dew on the grass. He grumbled and shifted in Aiden’s arms, and as he did the discomfort in his bladder made itself known. That just made him grumble _more_ , because he absolutely did not want to get up out of the nice warm bedrolls, but now he was going to _have_ to, sooner rather than later. Beside him, Aiden growled slightly in his sleep and blinked through a curtain of curls, his limbs tightening around Lambert.

“S’not even _dawn_ ,” the Cat grunted, though that was up for debate; the sky was a pinkish gray on the horizon, and Lambert could hear a few enthusiastic birds warming up for their morning serenade. 

“Gotta piss,” Lambert said, but he made zero effort to get up, and simply rolled around in Aiden’s arms until they were face-to face, and he could press their foreheads together. Aiden hummed softly and nuzzled against him, his hands trailing down Lambert’s back, over the soft linen of his shirt, until they cupped his bare backside. Lambert chuckled as Aiden pulled his hips in close, and for a few minutes he forgot about the dew and the cold air and the birds as they softly kissed. 

He groaned softly as Aiden’s hands eventually drifted between his legs, and as he reflexively spread his thighs Aiden snickered. Lambert bit Aiden’s lip in revenge, dragging it between his teeth until Aiden moaned and rocked his hips forward, his length slipping between Lambert’s thighs. Aiden wrapped a strong hand around Lambert’s upper thigh and held his legs open, denying him the option to grind against Aiden’s length, and he growled with frustration. But as he rolled his hips forward, seeking friction, the pressure in his bladder made itself known again, and he groaned for an entirely different reason. 

“ _Aiden_ ,” he grunted, dropping his head down onto the bedroll, away from the kiss. “Seriously - gotta go take a leak before you fuck me.”

“Mmm… I dunno,” Aiden said, and Lambert’s eyes snapped open fully at the mischievously lazy tone in his voice. “Did kinda like the way you were squirming last week in that tavern… And don’t think I haven’t noticed you sometimes at the end of the day, rocking in your saddle, trying to hold it in, thinking I won’t notice you rutting against the leather…”

Lambert was by this time bright red; he tried to swallow and failed. 

“Sssoo?” Aiden asked, opening one emerald green slitted eye, smirking. “What’s that all about, pup?”

“Just… feels good,” Lambert muttered. It was impossible not to answer Aiden when he spoke like that, when his voice was more of a purr than a sound. Aiden made an encouraging noise, so Lambert kept talking. “Makes everything more sensitive, more intense. Sometimes sneak off to take care of myself, when we’re making camp,” he admitted, his voice barely a whisper.

“You mean you _weren’t_ just gathering firewood?” Aiden asked, his voice dripping with fake innocence and surprise. “Don’t think I never noticed you only gathered wood _downwind_ ,” he added, and Lambert groaned; he supposed he _had_ been a little obvious…

“Then again, I guess you were ‘getting wood’ of _some_ sort,” Aiden snickered, and Lambert’s embarrassment snapped back into annoyance. He wriggled, trying to get away, but Aiden only pulled him in closer. 

“Yeah well, if you want me to deal with _your_ wood this morning, you’ll let me go take care of this!”  
  
“I don’t think I will,” Aiden said brightly, and there was a sudden brief struggle that ended with Lambert face-down in the cold, dewy grass beside their bedrolls. The blankets had somehow come with them, but the front of his shirt was soaked and his bare legs prickled with goosebumps.

“You fucker,” Lambert hissed, but Aiden just laughed and ground down against him, pressing their hips against the ground. Lambert _was_ aroused; he could feel his cock throbbing between his thighs, and the wetness of his slick as cold air snuck in under the blankets - _and_ he desperately needed to piss, and he knew, he _knew_ , if Aiden fucked him right now, it would feel _so good_ …

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered, writhing underneath Aiden. “Fuck - _fuck_ me, if you’re gonna,” he growled, or at least he tried to growl, but it came out as a whine. He pulled his knees up underneath himself and pushed his hips up against Aiden, and finally moaned with relief as he felt Aiden’s length sliding against his entrance, coating it with slick. 

“Shit,” Aiden gasped, shuddering at the slippery heat between Lambert’s legs. “You’re so fucking wet, pup… this _really_ does it for you, doesn’t it?” Then Aiden slipped inside him, and it was instantaneously almost too much, and Lambert’s fingers dug into the dirt, his mouth open with a ragged cry. 

“Fuck! Oh gods, fuck-” Lambert moaned. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire; Aiden felt thicker than normal, pressing right up behind his bladder and making him see stars as the head of his cock pressed against his g-spot. Aiden grunted above him with a soft laugh, his hands resting against Lambert’s flanks as he fucked him shallowly, his length stimulating the shallow spot just inside Lambert until he was crying out, his voice high and tight. Then suddenly Aiden was pushing himself deeper, pressing against his bladder again and hitting a different spot, deep inside that made his arms go weak. 

Lambert was always sensitive; now it felt like he was being fucked inside-out, like every thrust was going to be his last as the pressure grew, as something he couldn’t clearly identify as orgasm or the uncontrollable need to piss made him shake and gasp. He knew he was babbling, knew he was crying out Aiden’s name into the crook between his arms that were no longer holding him up. He could feel how wet he was; could feel it leaking down his thighs and he didn’t know if it was all slick or not; all he knew was that he didn’t want this feeling to stop, yet he _ached_ for it to come to fruition. Was he going to come? He thought that might be the sensation that was barreling down on him, and he tried to warn Aiden, tried to say anything more than “Fuck!” and “Please!” but those were the only words left in his vocabulary. Aiden’s fingers laced through his own, pressed his hand down firmly into the damp earth, grounded him as his voice growled into his ear.

“Gonna come for me? Gonna make a mess? I can smell how bad you need both - come on, come on puppy, let me hear you howl-” His thrusts became shallow again, quick and sharp, right where Lambert loved it the most, and now with the pressure reaching an apex between his legs he came with a wail, clenching harder than he ever had before, giving in to the urge to _squeeze_ , feeling liquid gushing between his legs, and he didn’t _know_ what it was, he didn’t care if it _was_ piss, it felt _so good_ , and he couldn’t stop it as he came, and came, and finally as he shivered and shook and came down he realised the trailing end of it was just his bladder emptying, relief washing over him like a second orgasm. 

Lambert panted, kneeling face-down in the grass and oblivious for a few moments of anything Aiden was doing above or inside him, but as Aiden withdrew his length he felt another gush of warmth and realised that at least _some_ of the howling hadn’t been his.

“Oh fuck,” Aiden said softly, running his hands up and down Lambert’s back, in a post-orgasmic haze of his own. “Fuck, Lamb… fuck, you’re so good…” He leaned down, rubbing his face against Lambert’s spine, kissing his sweat-damp skin as he slowly caught his breath. They both stayed there for a few moments, gathering their wits until Lambert finally shifted. 

“Get off you fucking oaf, I’m laying in my own piss,” Lambert growled, but there was no edge to it; he was too blissed out for any real rancor. Aiden huffed, but rather than sniping back he sat up and helped Lambert up as well, making sure his shirt didn’t touch any of the mess as he settled Lambert back against his chest. Aiden kissed his neck softly, his hands wrapped around Lambert’s stomach and chest, holding him possessively. 

“I sincerely hope you liked that as much as it seemed you did, because I _need_ to do that to you again,” Aiden said, and Lambert let out a bone-deep sigh, laughing.

“Yeah… yeah, it’s a thing,” he admitted with a grumble. He felt Aiden smile against his neck, and then he helped Lambert up to his feet. They made their way to the river nearby and got cleaned up before picking up camp and hitting the road again; a later start to the day than normal, but absolutely worth it. 


End file.
